The initiative to Transform Medical Education (ITME) aims to develop plans and mechanisms to reform medical education so the physicians are better prepared to: (1) deliver safe, high quality medical care; (2) use proven strategies to enhance patient safety (3) use information technology appropriately; (4) communicate and interact with patients effectively; and (5) translate the results of health services research into their care of patients. Current gaps in physician preparation in these areas have been identified in national reports (for example, the Institute of Medicine and the association of American Medical Colleges) and at the ITME conference in December 2005. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]